


She has what now?

by Fanofmanythingz



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Established Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Eventual Smut, Exploration, F/F, Humor, Nicole Haught Has a Penis, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanofmanythingz/pseuds/Fanofmanythingz
Summary: Waverly has never seen Nicole without being fully covered. Long sleeves and all. When she finally does see her. She gets quite the shock.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 4
Kudos: 246





	She has what now?

Waverly woke up and smiled. She had to go to BBD today which meant she had an excuse to see Nicole. Not that she needed an excuse. Nicole was always happy to see her. Waverly liked to think that she helped Nicole through her tougher days by spending a little more time with her. She knew her girlfriend was a hard working, bad ass cop but even cops have their tough days.

Waverly grinned thinking about what she would wear today just to drive Nicole a little wild. She knew it was unfair to try to make Nicole lose control while at work but it was just so much fun. Plus, she had yet to hear the redhead complain about it. She finally got out of bed and headed for the closet. It took a few minutes but she decided to go simple but cute. Since it was Summer and so damn hot in Purgatory, she decided on some extremely short booty shorts and a jersey looking crop top. Simple but it fit her well enough to have Nicole drooling.

As Waverly is so excited to see Nicole her quickly gets dressed and rushes to the station. She takes a few minutes to smooth out any wrinkles and of course make sure her hair is perfect before she saunters into the station. Waverly spots Nicole working hard but looking slightly frustrated. “Aww, my poor baby. I think it’s time she took a little break.” Waverly thinks. She glides up to her desk smirking all the while “Hi, baby. Having a tough day?” Nicole glances at her and back to her paperwork intending to answer but stops short. She does a double take, taking in Waverly in all her glory. Nicoles eyes darken when she sees what Waverly is wearing. Nicole licks her lips “Hi baby, my day just got better.” 

Waverly smirks “Did it now? I wonder why?” Nicole looks around to make sure the station room is empty “Maybe because you came walking in looking like that?” Waverly smiles “I’m glad you like it.” “Baby, I like you in anything but that outfit is fantastic.” Nicole breathes. Waverly smirks “What time do you get off tonight? I was thinking maybe I could come over and we could have dinner and watch some Netflix...or something.” Nicole stops and has to blink a few times to get her brain back to the present instead of imagining what that “or something” could me. “Um...6. I would love for you to come over. Maybe come over like 6:30?” Waverly beams “Sounds perfect. I can’t wait.” She quickly looks around the room to make sure it’s still empty before leaning down for a quick kiss. Neither woman wants to pull back from the kiss but know they should. “See you tonight, baby” Waverly purrs in Nicoles ear. Nicole just sits there slightly stunned until she looks down and see a slight bulge in her pants. “Dammit” Nicole groans.

Both Waverly and Nicole noticed that the day seemed to drag but eventually...finally… it’s time to go. Nicole rushes home. She hopes she has enough time to clean up a little, find something for them for dinner, and change out of her uniform. 6:30 rolls around and Nicole still hasn’t completely changed out of her uniform. She made it far enough to put her gun, utility belt, a uniform shirt away in the correct places but she’s left in her skin tight ribbed tank top and black pants when the doorbell rings. “Shit I’m not ready. Oh well, Waverly won’t care.” Nicole thinks. She rushes over to the door and opens it. They both smile when they see each other. “Hi.” Nicole says. Waverly start to reply but then she sees the tattoos. The tattoos that Nicole never mentioned. The tattoos that cover most of her upper body and arms. Waverlys jaw drops in shock. “Waves?” Nicole inquired. “What is it?” Nicole looks down and realizes the issue. She forgot to mention all the tattoos she has and silently hopes this won’t be a problem. Nicole starts to explain them but Waverly pushes her way into Nicole’s house and launches herself into her arms, desperately kissing her. Nicole is stunned for a split second before she starts kissing back, giving as good as she is getting. Waverly continues to push her back into the house, guiding her into her living room until Nicoles knees hit the couch and she drops to sit down. Waverly immediately climbs onto her lap and straddles her. 

Waverly starts running her hands all over any tattoo she can see but it’s not enough. She wants to see them all but she also doesn’t want to stop kissing Nicole. Nicole, at this point, is just along for the ride but damn what a ride it is. Eventually, She pulls back panting, “Waves, not that I didn’t enjoy every single second of that but...what was that for?” Waverly bites her lip and looks down at Nicole. “Baby, you never mentioned that you had an tattoos.” Waverly breathed. Nicole chuckled slightly, “Well to be honest, I completely forgot about them. I’ve had them for years and I don’t even think of them anymore. Are my tattoos a problem?” She smirks, knowing damn well how Waverly feels about them by the darkening of her eyes. Waverly replied “A problem? Not a chance. I’m just sad I didn’t know about them sooner. How about you let me do a little exploring so I can see all of them?” Nicole grinned and stood up from the couch holding Waverly as she takes them to the bedroom. Waverly gasps as she is picked up and carried to bed like she weighs nothing. She will never get over how attractive it is when Nicole picks her up like that.

Waverly loves that Nicole is so strong. She constantly runs her hands over Nicoles defined body. She especially loves her developed shoulders and biceps. She loves when Nicole wears tank tops which is more often than not even if they are covered by a button up shirt. She can’t help but stare at her drooling all the while. 

Nicole finally pushes open the bedroom door and kicks it shut. She softly deposits Waverly on the bed, crawling after her. Waverlys hands immediately land on her biceps. She squeezes and slightly whimpers when she feels the muscles and knows how strong Nicole is but how gentle she is with her. Waverly loves it.

Nicole grins “So did you really wanna see them all or just the ones you can already see?” “Where else do have them?” Waverly asks. “Well most of them are on my upper body but I have some on legs. I can change into some shorts so you can see them.” Nicole breaths. “Orrrrr you could just let me find them my way and we see where things go?” Waverly suggests with a seductive grin. Nicole looks deep into her eyes, “Are you sure Waves? I’m not rushing you for anything. It’s all at your pace.” “Nicole, I’m sure. I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t mean it.” Waverly voiced softly.

Waverly runs her hands down Nicoles arms to her sides and down to the hem of her tank top. She waits to see if Nicole believes her and wants this to happen. Nicole smiles and sits up slightly to remove her shirt. She’s left in her pants and her sports bra. Waverlys eyes widen slightly are she sees just how defined Nicoles body is. Her body is sculpted with the perfect ratio of softness and hard muscle. She stopped when she spots a 6 pack. Her hand automatically moves to feel the hard muscle. Waverly bites her lip and she looks up to Nicole who is smirking as if to say Yeah I know I look good. 

Waverly starts softly touching all the different designs. It’s as if Nicole is a human canvas. Expect that the work doesn’t have just one meaning. She is a canvas that explains so much about who she is as a person, who she used to be, who she grew into, her personality, her everything. It is so colorful and she can’t stop to look at just one. Her eyes are constantly moving. Trying to take in and memorize everything she can see. Nicole watches her face as Waverly takes in all the artwork. Nicole isn’t ashamed of her tattoos. In reality, she is quite proud of them. They tell her story. It may not be an exciting on but it was hers and hers alone. No one could take that from her.

Nicole softly asks “Would you like to see the ones on my back and legs?” “There’s even more?” Waverly asks in awe. Nicole chuckles “Yeah, I kinda went all out once I started getting them. I have more ink covering my body than I have unblemished skin. I know most people don’t really like tattoos or like dating people who have a mass amount like me but you seemed different so I wasn’t really worried.” Nicole rolls of Waverly and stands to take her pants off. There she stands in just a sports bra and boxer briefs. She gets back on the bed and lays on her stomach. Waverly instantly straddles her and begins the process of looking and touching all the new tattoos she is witnessing. As each tattoo is revealed she feels like she is learning more and more about Nicole. She realises how deeply she cares about her and wants to continue to find out more about her.

Waverly moves back so she can see the ones on her legs. She unconsciously starts rubbing Nicoles legs, moving higher and higher. Nicole starts to squirm “Um Waves, if this is going to continue to be just innocent discovering of my tattoos I’m gonna need you to move your hands.” Waverly grins “Who said anything about innocent?” Waverly rolls Nicole over and straddles her legs. Nicole gets a little embarrassed because she is starting to pitch a tent in her boxers. “Sorry, try to ignore it and it’ll go away in a bit.” Nicole responds. Waverly smiles devilishly and leans down to kiss her deeply….

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the cliffhanger. I'm working on the ending this weekend and should have it posted by Sunday night.


End file.
